Kill Your Darlings
by YukiKamiyoshi
Summary: Daniel i Tom spotykają się po kilku latach. Zaczynają spędzać co raz więcej czasu ze sobą, dzięki czemu rodzi się pomiędzy nimi przyjaźń. Jednak pewne wydarzenia związane z nową rolą Daniela zaczynają przekształcać ich więź w coś zupełnie innego.


— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co? — blondyn uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

Kiedy tylko wykonał ten mały i niepozorny gest Danielowi przypomniały się te wszystkie lata, jakie spędził z nim na jednym planie filmowym. I pomimo, że teraz przypominał on ten typowy dla odgrywanej przez Toma postaci uśmiech z posmakiem sarkazmu i kpiny, to jednak jego oczy były przepełnione swego rodzaju ciepłem i odrobiną tęsknoty. Jakby podczas porządków na zakurzonym poddaszu odnalazł stary, wysłużony dziennik, zawierający chaotyczne zapiski z jego przeszłości, o której niby zapomniał, ale jednak ona wciąż tkwiła na dnie jego pamięci ciągle taka sama, jakby pierwsze ich spotkanie miało miejsce kilka godzin temu. Mógł dokładnie opisać każdą minutę spędzoną z nim, jakby wyuczył się ich jak tekstu do kolejnego filmu. Jednak, po ich rozłące wynikającej z kończenia kręcenia przygód Harrego Potter'a, nie mieli już okazji się więcej spotkać więc zarówno Tom, jak i sam Daniel zepchnęli te wszystkie wspomnienia głęboko, głęboko w odmęty swojej pamięci, zajęci pracą nad swoimi kolejnymi produkcjami.

— To prawda, minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatnio mieliśmy okazję się spotkać. Wydaje się, że było to wieki temu — Dan odetchnął i wypuścił powietrze, jakby nagle cały balast rzucony mu na barki opadł i przestał istnieć na krótką chwilę.

Na jego twarzy również zagościł uśmiech. Był on zupełnym przeciwieństwem uśmiechu jego towarzysza. Wyraz twarzy Tom'a był nieco zdawkowy i powściągliwy, jakby nie chciał pokazać zbyt wiele emocji otaczającemu go światu. Daniel pomyślał, że w tej chwili nieco kojarzy mu się z arystokratą — opanowanym, mającym swoje własne, mroczne sekrety, którymi nie miał ochoty dzielić się ze światem. Daniel natomiast uśmiechał się otwarcie, w ten charakterystyczny dla niego, zadziorny i nieco nieokrzesany sposób.

Tom otaksował go wzrokiem wyszukując wszelkich zmian, jakie zaszły w wyglądzie jego przyjaciela w ciągu tych kilku lat. Dan niezbyt wiele urósł, dalej był stosunkowo niski, jak na mężczyznę. Jego sylwetka już nie była chuda i nieco mizerna, jaką ją zapamiętał. Brunet był teraz bardziej zbity w sobie, bardziej męski, i przyjemnie dla oka szczupły. Włosy miał krótsze i ładnie przystrzyżone, wydawały się jeszcze ciemniejsze, niż Tom je zapamiętał, albo to karnacja chłopaka była bledsza niż wcześniej. Błękitne oczy nic się nie zmieniły w ciągu ich rozłąki, dalej igrał na ich dnie szalony błysk. Szczęka była lekko przyprószona kilkudniowym zarostem, który dodawał mu tych kilka dodatkowych punktów. Zdecydowanie było na czym zawiesić oko.

Daniel nie omieszkał się nie zrobić dokładnie tego samego, co Tom. Blondyn był szczupły i wysoki, przez co w porównaniu z nim wyglądał nieco tyczkowato. Kolor jego włosów ściemniał i teraz bliżej mu było do delikatnego brązu. Jego skóra nabrała koloru dzięki odrobinie opalenizny, i już nie była tak chorobliwie blada, jak przez te wszystkie lata spędzone wspólnie na planie. Poza tym niezbyt wiele zaszło w nim zmian, albo trudno było je dostrzec na pierwszy rzut oka.

Ich niespodziewane spotkanie doprowadziło do regularnych spotkań pomiędzy nimi. Zarówno blondyn jak i brunet starali się jak najlepiej zagospodarować swój czas, aby ich spotkania były jeszcze dłuższe i o wiele częstsze. Obaj zbliżyli się do siebie jak jeszcze nigdy podczas tych dziesięciu lat na planie Harrego Potter'a. Z początku byli nieco skrępowani i sztywni, podchodzili do siebie z dystansem, lecz wszelkie wątpliwości znikały z dnia na dzień. Spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, praktycznie cały, który nie był przeznaczony na pracę przy filmach, serialach, sesjach czy wywiadach. Często się zdarzało, że brunet zostawał na noc u blondyna, po długiej nocy spędzonej na oglądaniu rozmaitych produkcji filmowych, czy po prostu rozmowy o najbardziej trywialnych sprawach. Sytuacja była również taka sama i w drugą stronę. Można było powiedzieć, że Tom jest drugim mieszkańcem skromnego i niewyróżniającego się domku na przedmieściach Londynu, którego właścicielem był Daniel.

— Co z twoją dziewczyną, Angeliną? — pewnego dnia zapytał Dan, zajadając tosty zrobione przez nich na śniadanie. Tak się złożyło, że obaj mieli wolny weekend i postanowili spędzić go w swoim towarzystwie.

— Oh, to ty nic nie wiesz? — Tom wydawał się zdziwiony tym pytaniem — rozstaliśmy się jakiś czas temu — najwidoczniej była partnerka blondyna była dla niego jak zeszłoroczny śnieg, zupełnie go już nie interesowała.

— Oh, co się stało? Wydawaliście się być dość zgraną parą, poznałeś ją jeszcze kiedy razem pracowaliśmy a jeszcze długo po tym można było czytać o was w gazetach — ugryzł kawałek tostu i popił go świeżo zaparzoną kawą.

— Nie spodobała się jej wieść o tym, że nie tylko kobiety mnie interesują — prychnął pogardliwie i zapchał sobie usta kanapką, przez co wyglądał bardzo zbliżenie do chomika.

— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś biseksualny.

Tom zerknął na niego, ciągle przeżuwając te wielkie ilości pieczywa, jakie napchał za jednym razem w usta. Kiedy jednak wreszcie przełknął ostatnie resztki i zapił je gorącym napojem, zapytał jakby od niechcenia, jednak w jego głosie dało się czuć nutkę obawy czy lęku.

— Przeszkadza ci to?

— Nie — odparł Daniel — ani trochę. — uśmiechnął się lekko znad do połowy pustego, białego kubka z czarnym napisem „I 3 Rupert Grint", który dostał od przyjaciela na zeszłoroczną gwiazdkę.

Pomimo tego, czego jakiś czas temu Daniel dowiedział się od Toma — a mianowicie, że blondyn lubi też chłopców — nie krępował się przy nim bardziej niż wcześniej, nic się właściwie pomiędzy nimi nie zmieniło. Dalej swobodnie zasypał przy nim — on oparty głową o prawy podłokietnik kanapy, zaś Felton o lewy podłokietnik; ich nogi od kolan w dół przekopywały się, szturchały, wierciły i plątały gdzieś po środku wygodnego mebla; bitwa o większy skrawek puszystego koca trwała nieustannie. Tom już oficjalnie się zadomowił w małym domku na przedmieściach; szczoteczka do zębów stała w tym samym kubku co szczoteczka Daniela — dokładnie tuż pod lewym rogiem lustra, zaraz nad umywalką. Ubrania też już się rozgościły, dokładnie dwie półki pod Danielowymi. Zresztą, nie za bardzo się przejmowali tym, co kto nosił, już nie raz Dan poszedł do pracy w koszulce blondyna, i odwrotnie.

— Tom — umęczone mruknięcie słabo zabrzmiało w pokoju.

— Hm? — blondyn nie zaszczycił swojego towarzysza spojrzeniem, tylko uporczywie wpatrywał się w ekran swojego srebrnego laptopa.

Z kanapy w salonie przenieśli się do sypialni Daniela. Był to przytulny pokój pomalowany na kolor piaskowy, dzięki czemu było tu jasno nawet kiedy słońce znikało za horyzontem. Centralnym miejscem pokoju było ogromne, naprawdę OGROMNE łóżko, przy których wszystkie inne się chowały. Łóżko w sypialni bruneta miało cztery kolumny i ciężkie kotary. Były one w odcieniu ciemnego fioletu, który całkowicie kontrastował z jasnym piaskowcem. Tom zauważył, że całe mieszkanie Dan'a wyposażone jest w stare, przepiękne drewniane meble. Najwidoczniej był to fetysz jego przyjaciela, sam również zdążył je polubić. Doszedł do wniosku, że pasują one do bruneta.

Łóżko zasłane było śliwkową pościelą. Wbrew pozorom nie miał on atłasowej poszewki połyskującej w słabym blasku dochodzącym z ulic. Nie. Daniel nie znosił spać w tym ustrojstwie, owszem, musiał przyznać, że w niektórych sytuacjach tkanina ta potrafiła być do zaakceptowania, a nawet pożądana i przyjemna w dotyku. Jednak, ponieważ nie miał zbyt wielu nerwów do ciągłego ześlizgiwania się kołdry z łóżka, postawił na zwykłą — bawełnianą.

U szczytu łoża, pomiędzy poduszkami leżał Dan. Nogi miał swobodnie wyciągnięte przed siebie, odziane w czarne, proste jeansy. Gołe stopy wystawały z nogawek i co jakiś czas podskakiwały, albo kręciły się w rytm tylko jemu znanej melodii. Guzik rozpięty dla wygody, aby nic nie zakłócało jego wypoczynku, odkrywał kawałek czarnych bokserek, których nie dało się na pierwszy rzut oka od różnić od spodni. Biały t-shirt lekko się podwinął odsłaniając płaskie podbrzusze ze ścieżką ciemnych włosów niknącą pod gumką bokserek. Ręce miał rozłożone na boki, a na jego twarzy leżała wnętrzem do dołu jakaś niezbyt gruba, ale i niezbyt cienka książka. Najwidoczniej czytanie jej nie sprawiało mu zbyt dużej przyjemności.

— Tooom — długie westchnięcie ponownie przerwało ciszę.

Blondyn ubrany w luźne dresy półleżał w nogach materaca, opierając plecy o drewnianą ramę.

— Dostałem propozycję zagrania w nowym filmie. — książka nieco zagłuszała chłopaka, ale nie chciało mu się ściągać jej z twarzy. Musiałby przecież podnieść rękę. — Ale nie jestem pewny czy ją przyjąć, jeszcze nigdy nie grałem czegoś takiego.

— Kogo miałbyś grać? — Felton pierwszy raz spojrzał na niego odkąd tylko położyli się tu dzisiaj zaraz po śniadaniu.

Zobaczywszy chłopaka musiał zaciągnąć haust powietrza; zdradliwy rumieniec wpłynął na jego policzki, kiedy tylko wyobraził sobie jak… stop!

— Byłbym Żydem, studentem, poetą… — z każdym kolejnym słowem przyciszał głos, aż w końcu urwał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy może powiedzieć o tym Tomowi.

Przyjaciel chyba wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, więc postanowił rozluźnić nieco atmosferę w pomieszczeniu, która nagle zgęstniała i utrudniała oddychanie.

— Danielu — zaczął, a przez jego głos przemawiała powaga — nie podoba mi się to, że dzieląc ze mną łoże masz na sobie tą odrażającą koszulkę.

Dan wychylił się zza książki i spojrzał na swoją górną część garderoby. Ujrzał znajomy nadruk — „I 3 Rupert Grint". Uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy.

— Albo ją natychmiast ściągniesz, albo osobiście ją z ciebie zedrę — dodał Felton dalej grając swoją rolę. — Więc? — uniósł do góry brwi.

Daniel dźwignął się odstawiając na szafkę nocną lekturę i na czworakach podszedł do Toma przez całą szerokość łóżka. Przysunął swoją twarz na tyle blisko, żeby poczuć gorący, lekko przyśpieszony oddech blondyna. Patrzył mu przez chwilę w oczy, po czym ciche, ledwo słyszalne słowa opuściły jego usta

— Wolę — przysunął się do jego ucha i sapnął na nie gorącym oddechem kiedy dokańczał swoją wypowiedź — żebyś to ty ją ze mnie zdarł.

Gdyby nie fakt, że powiedział to tuż przy jego małżowinie usznej, to Felton na pewno by tego nie usłyszał. Odsunął się od Toma niechętnie i mrugnął do niego, po czym zeskoczył szybko z łóżka i pobiegł na dół, prawdopodobnie, żeby zjeść coś bo pomarańczowe promienie zaczęły już lizać wnętrze sypialni na pierwszym piętrze.

Takie zabawy były co raz częstsze pomiędzy nimi, aż w końcu stały się czymś normalnym, bez czego nie mogliby uznać, że dzień był udany. Wzajemne zaczepki były na porządku dziennym, i powoli zaczęli się już gubić kto wygrał ostatnio, kto przegrał, i kto kogo o ile prześcignął.

Dan dostał kategoryczny zakaz panoszenia się po mieszkaniu z chociaż jednym z tych ustrojstw od tej „rudej czupryny", jak to Ruperta określił Tom. A Daniel jak to Daniel, raz się dostosuje, innym razem nie, wszystko po to, aby zrobić mu na złość. Jednak były to przyjazne zaczepki i docinki, nie te wstrętne.

Temat nowej roli bruneta nie został poruszony od tamtego wieczoru, kiedy to leżeli na łóżku w jego sypialni i w milczeniu spędzali popołudnie. Kiedyś jednak musiał nadejść moment ponownej konfrontacji, przed którą Dan po prostu nie mógł się uchronić czy uciec. Sam w końcu zaczął.

— Przyjąłeś tą rolę, o której ostatnio mówiłeś? —rzucił luźno, kiedy to siedzieli na małym tarasie schowani pod daszkiem i rozkoszujący się zimnymi napojami prosto z lodówki. Było upalne lato.

— Przyjąłem. — rzucił krótko i pociągnął łyk lodowatej coli wpatrzony w zielony żywopłot odgradzający jego ogródek od ogródka sąsiadów z naprzeciwka.

— Powiesz mi dlaczego się wahałeś? Do tej pory nie miałeś jakoś przed niczym większych oporów — luźny podkoszulek blondyna wydawał się być jak skafander, a nie kawałek zwiewnej tkaniny idealnej na takie dni.

— Chodziło o to, że miałem zagrać Żyda… — zatrzymał się na parę sekund — homoseksualistę.

— Wstydziłeś się? Brzydziłeś?

— Nie! Broń Boże! — Daniel wyglądał na głęboko dotkniętego takimi zarzutami pod jego adresem — Chodzi o to, że… po prostu nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak…

Zanim jednak zdążył wymyślić to, jak opisać swoje zmartwienia Tom wstał ze swojego słomianego siedziska. Zabrał pustą szklankę z blatu i udał się do wnętrza domku. Przechodząc obok bruneta rozczochrał mu ciemne kosmyki, które zdążyły nieco podrosnąć od ich „pierwszego" spotkania.

To, czego nie wiedział Dan o swoim przyjacielu, było to, że ten ma zwyczaj grzebania w „nie swoich" rzeczach. Oczywiście nie chodziło tutaj o ubrania, albo inne tego rodzaju rzeczy znajdujące się w mieszkaniu bruneta. Te już od dawna można zaliczyć to „rzeczy wspólnych". Z nich składał się cały dom Radcliffa, jednak obaj bez słów zawiązali umowę, że jeden nie wtrąca się w pracę drugiego, o ile ten sam mu tego nie zaproponuje.

Kwestią czasu było to, że niedługo zamiast książek czy komiksów w rękach Dana pojawi się coś zupełnie innego. Plik białych kartek z wyraźnym, czarnym drukiem przyciągającym spojrzenia, można było zobaczyć w najróżniejszych miejscach ich mieszkania jakiś tydzień później.

_„Kill Your Darlings"_

_Scenariusz: John Krokidas & Austin Bunn_

_W rolach głównych: _

_Daniel Radcliffe — „Allen Ginsberg"_

_Dane DeHaaan — „Lucien Carr"_

_Jack Huston — „Jack Kerouac"_

_Ben Foster — „William Burroughs"_

_Michael C. Hall — „David Kammerer"_

Tom uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Brunet wyjechał godzinę temu na spotkanie ze swoją przyjaciółką Emmą, i pewnie jeszcze przez kilka godzin nie będzie go w mieszkaniu. Miał więc wystarczająco czasu, aby przejrzeć scenariusz i zobaczyć co konkretnie zmartwiło jego współlokatora. Oczywistym było, że Dan nie przestraszył się samego faktu odgrywania geja, ale czegoś konkretnego, czego nie chciał mu zdradzić.

Uśmiech Toma poszerzył się, kiedy odnalazł to, czego szukał.

— Jak idzie praca na planie?

Felton przyglądał się reakcji przyjaciela. Daniel spiął się nieznacznie i zacisnął mocniej dłoń na trzymanym przez siebie pliku kartek. Ołówek obracany między palcami zatrzymał się.

— Całkiem dobrze — odpowiedział z lekkim wahaniem.

Spojrzał znad scenariusza na blondyna. Jego wzrok był badawczy i oceniający. Najwidoczniej zastanawiał się, czy Tom jest dobrym powiernikiem jego zmartwień, wątpliwości i pytań, które… definitywnie były dla niego zawstydzające.

Chwilę milczał, a blondyn mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak za tym białym murem oddzielającym ich od siebie, Daniel nerwowo zagryza dolną wargę, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić, kiedy usilnie starał się coś wymyślić. W końcu jednak ręka ze scenariuszem powoli opadła na ugięte w kolanach nogi zostawiając go tam, a ołówek spoczywający w tej drugiej wylądował za jego lewym uchem. Zmierzwił nerwowo włosy unikając patrzenia na Feltona. Przejechał dłonią po delikatnym zaroście na szczęce, aż w końcu odważył się zdradzić co nieco szczegółów.

— Tom, jesteś biseksualny — rzekł.

— Sam ci to kiedyś powiedziałem — blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko domyślając się dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.

— Czy ty — nerwowo zagryzł wargę, tym razem mógł to ujrzeć — uprawiałeś seks z mężczyzną?

W błękitnych oczach można było ujrzeć determinację, ale jednocześnie cień zawstydzenia. _Niby dorosły facet, a wstydzi się rozmawiać o seksie _— pomyślał blondyn; przybił sobie mentalną piątkę.

— Tak — padła krótka odpowiedź z jego strony — Oh, Daniel. Czyżbyś miał do zaliczenia scenę gejowskiego seksu w swoim nowym filmie? — figlarny uśmiech wpłynął na jego wargi, a brwi uniosły się w górę pytająco i odrobinę lekceważąco.

Głowa Dan'a ciężko opadła na zgięte kolana, zaraz nad scenariuszem

— Mam ci opowiedzieć jak to jest?

Głowa uniosła się lekko do góry, wystarczająco aby lekko skinąć i wbić w niego spłoszony wzrok. Tom uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i zaczął swój wywód.

— Sam seks za wiele się nie różni od tego z kobietą — zaczął — poza tym, że twój partner ma między nogami to samo, co ty.

Odłożył laptopa na stół leżący zaraz obok kanapy i zajął nieco wygodniejszą pozycję. Popatrzył w oczy Daniela.

— Już sam pocałunek jest inny, bo czujesz zarost ocierający się o twoją twarz, a usta mężczyzn zazwyczaj nie są takie pełne jak kobiet. Dotyk dłoni jest inny, bardziej szorstki i mocniejszy. No i przede wszystkim mężczyźni są cichsi. Nie mniej zmysłowi niż kobiety. Biodra są węższe, a ich tyłki są o wiele ładniejsze — zaśmiał się na głos — nie da się tego dobrze opisać — powiedział nie spuszczając cały czas wzroku z tych błękitnych oczu — trzeba to po prostu _poczuć, doświadczyć tego,_ Daniel.

Dan milczał, nie ośmielił się odezwać i zniszczyć tej delikatnej intymności jaka utworzyła się między nimi na tej kanapie. Właśnie w tamtym momencie nagle wydała się ona wyjątkowo wąska, _za wąska_ by pomieścić dwie dorosłe osoby. Jego myśli krążyły i analizowały wszystko, co przed momentem usłyszał. Oczy nieprzytomnie dalej patrzyły w oczy Toma, chociaż on sam był zupełnie gdzieś indziej. Nie zauważył nawet, że twarz jego towarzysza zbliżyła się do jego twarzy, dopiero lekkie pociągnięcie w górę za włosy zwróciło jego uwagę.

Chwilę później przekonał się, o czym mówił Tom. Wąskie usta skosztowały jego ust. Na początku obaj nie zamykali oczu, wpatrując się intensywnie nawzajem w siebie. Felton całował delikatnie, jedynie muskając usta Daniela na próbę. Kiedy jednak uzyskał odpowiedź, zamknął oczy i pogłębił pocałunek. Rozchylił językiem chętne usta bruneta i zagłębił się w przyjemnej wilgoci. Ich języki splotły się ze sobą w namiętnym tańcu walcząc o dominację, zgarniając co tylko się da dla siebie.

Dan podparł się jedną ręką o udo Toma, którego noga zsunęła się z kanapy dla wygody. Jego ręka wplotła się w rzadkie, jasne kosmyki nie pozwalając jemu partnerowi odsunąć się na moment. W całym salonie można było raz po raz usłyszeć sapnięcia i mlaśnięcia wydawane przez nich obydwu. Drapanie zarostem o zarost wydawało się dla bruneta niesamowicie przyjemnie i stymulujące.

W końcu jednak ich usta się rozłączyły, lecz oni sami dalej pozostali w takiej samej pozycji. Ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała było zbyt kuszące oraz przyjemne, aby dobrowolnie i umyślnie z niego zrezygnować. Zwilżone śliną wargi połyskiwały w słabym świetle żarówki, a oczy były przepełnione mgiełką przyjemności, zadowolenia i satysfakcji.

— Pomogłem? — głos blondyna wydał mu się wręcz _cholernie_ _nieprzyzwoicie_ niski i zachrypnięty.

— Mógłbyś się bardziej postarać, Felton. — rzucił wyzywająco w odpowiedzi czekając na jego następny krok.

Oddychali w swoje usta, pieszcząc się nawzajem gorącymi oddechami. Palce sprawnie przeczesywały ciemne kosmyki, dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na smukłym udzie. _Zostaną siniaki,_ pomyśleli równocześnie; trudno było ocenić który cieszy się bardziej z tego powodu.

— Na nagrodę trzeba zasłużyć, bezczelny chłopcze.

Daniel ponownie poczuł szarpnięcie, tylko że o wiele mocniejsze niż poprzednie, a jego usta zostały mocno przyciśnięte do ust Tom'a. Pocałunek był o wiele gwałtowniejszy niż ten, który miał miejsce chwilę temu. Desperacko przyciskali do siebie wargi, ssąc mocno tak, jakby chcieli wyssać z siebie nawzajem duszę. Często ich usta zsuwały się i lądowały gdzieś w okolicach brody i szczęki, przez co były one równie mocno zmaltretowane.

Blondyn zaczął wdrapywać się na kolana Dan'a chcąc być jeszcze bliżej tego palącego gorąca buchającego od jego przyjaciela. Kiedy już jakimś cudem zasiadł okrakiem na jego udach, a jego krocze właśnie miało zetknąć się z kroczem bruneta, zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

— Jeśli to Rupert ze swoimi gadżetami z tym pieprzonym napisem „I 3 Rupert Grint", od których na samą myśl chce mi się rzygać, to zatrzasnę mu drzwi przed nosem. — syknął przez zęby blondyn zaciskając mocniej pięść znajdującą się we włosach Dan'a.

Usłyszał w odpowiedzi rozbawione parsknięcie z tych smakowitych ust. Ciało pod nim chwyciło za jego biodra i przeturlało go na bok, niby przez przypadek dokonując tego, co on zaledwie minutę temu miał zamiar zrobić. Bezczelnie się o niego otarło wysyłając prądy wzdłuż kręgosłupa, po chwili jednak ciało odsunęło się z niechęcią i udało w stronę przedpokoju.

Jęknął zrezygnowany chowając się pod kocem. Z korytarza dobiegł go radosny, _rudy_ okrzyk „Dan!".


End file.
